Vongola's Hime
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Aside from the fact that he was the next heir as the Vongola family boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi was raised as a normal teenage boy. What happens when the unexpected occurs on his fifteen birthday and he finds out that he is actually a...? Fem!27All Main 8027
1. Shocking Transformation

**A/N: **Hello there! Another KHR story from me. I know that Fem!27 have been done quite a few times already, but I'm pretty certain that nobody had done this version before. I promise that I'll make this story unique from the other Fem!27 fics.

So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter1: Shocking Transformation

It was still early as Tsuna opened his eyes once again to a new day. Today was actually a very special day; one that only comes around once every year. That's right. It was Tsuna's birthday, his fifteenth birthday to be exact. He wondered what the day would hold for him.

Faint sunlight shone through the window and he could make out Reborn, still sleeping in his little hammock with his big eyes opened wide and the sleeping bubble vibrating with every small breath. It was such an unusual way to sleep for such an unusual baby.

Tsuna was glad that his Spartan tutor was still asleep. This at the very least gave him some minutes of peace on the morning of his birthday before Reborn would awake, and as a side affect, the gates of hell would open up as well. After taking the time to stretch his laziness away, he slowly stepped out of bed and ruffling his messy chestnut brown hair, walked to the grab his uniform from the hanger on the wall.

Tsuna stared down at the Namimori Junior High School uniform in his hand and smiled. Before he would despised going to school. It was probably the most horrible place in the world for him. The only reason that kept him going to the place he dreaded so much was Sasagawa Kyoko, his crush. She was his sunshine that lighted up the downcast world of his. All of this, however, was before Reborn came into his life.

No matter how much he hated the devil tutor and the ridiculously harsh training the hitman put him through, he had to thank him for showing up. It was all because of Reborn that he was able to gain new friends. Whether it was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei or even Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Haru, he had gotten to know all of them through Reborn. He even got to be good friends with Kyoko when before, they hardly even knew each other; or at least she hardly even knew him.

After washing and brushing up and getting into his school uniform, Tsuna reached for his school bag and carried it downstairs, where breakfast was waiting for him. He was on the top of the stairs when suddenly…

"Hiiiiiiii!"

…he fell down the stairs.

From where he was laying down, Tsuna turned his head to the side and saw a banana peel laying beside him.

"Gwahaha! Dame Tsuna slipped on a banana peel! That was so stupid!" someone laughed.

Tsuna sighed. He recognized that raucous laughter. It was none other than Lambo, the loud mischievous hitman from the Bovino family.

"Dame Tsuna, how much longer are you going to continue embarrassing yourself like this?" another person said, jumping on top of Tsuna who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Reborn! When did you get up?" the brunet shouted.

Reborn shook his head in exasperation. "You can't even notice the simplest thing can you? You make great tutors like me feel ashamed."

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes in front of Reborn. Not only did he have a merciless devil for a tutor, the guy was even full of himself. The Arcobaleno was such a narcissist.

Struggling to get up onto his feet and making his way to the kitchen, Tsuna was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna!"

"Happy birthday Juudaime!"

After recovering from the shock of seeing both of his two close friends early in the morning before school at his house, Tsuna allowed a smile to creep onto his face. "Arigato, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto."

"Breakfast is ready!" Nana called out to everyone as she set down the last plate of food onto the table.

"Sugoi, there's so much food for breakfast," Tsuna exclaimed, staring down at the table filled with different dishes.

"Of course! It is Tsu-kun's birthday after all," Nana said, giving her son a loveable hug.

"I also brought sushi from my dad," Yamamoto said, holding up a bag that contained bento filled with sushi.

"As expected of Yamamoto," Tsuna remarked, smiling. "Thanks a lot."

Gokudera let out a low grunt. "I may not have brought you anything Juudaime, but I swear to you my absolute loyalty!" he announced, bowing down in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna sweatdropped as his friend fell face down at his feet. "Arigato, Gokudera-kun. You can get up now."

To his relief, Gokudera shot back up as he was ordered to.

Yamamoto chuckled as he watched the two.

"What are you laughing at, baseball idiot?" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto, giving the baseball player a deadly glare.

Yamamoto just smiled at him, before turning to Tsuna. "Well, Tsuna, as for me, I promise to be by side and protect you no matter what."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Come on, let's eat now or else we'll be late for school!" Tsuna stated, hoping to stop the ruckus that was about to break out anytime soon. "By the way, where's Bianchi?" he asked, noticing that the Poison Scorpion wasn't around. Normally wherever Reborn is, she would be there too.

"She went to pick some people up," Reborn replied. "Let's eat," he said, ignoring Tsuna's questioning look.

When the group all finished their large delicious meal of breakfast, they all headed for school together.

"Happy birthday Tsu-kun!" Kyoko greeted, Tsuna as he set his bag down on his desk.

"Arigato, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said, his face filled with extreme happiness. She was his crush after all. Her actually coming up to wish him a happy birthday was probably the best thing that he could ask for on this day.

He was even more surprised however, when she handed him a nicely wrapped small box. "For me?" he asked, pointing an unsure finger at himself.

Kyoko nodded.

Grinning from ear to ear, Tsuna eagerly accepted the box. It was so neatly and beautifully wrapped with brightly colored wrapping paper that he didn't want to rip it open. It was part of Kyoko's handiwork. He didn't want to ruin it.

After what seemed like many minutes of carefully pulling the tape off and removing the wrapping paper, he finally opened the lid. Inside was a cross stitched of his name inserted inside a plastic covering that made it into a keychain.

"Thank you so much, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said. He was at the moment putting all of his effort into preventing himself from jumping up and down with happiness like a kangaroo.

Kyoko smiled. "Glad that you like it."

"I love it!" he exclaimed.

The female student giggled. "By the way Tsu-kun, what time were you born?"

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Um…I think it was around 10:16 in the morning."

Just then, the bell signaling the start of class rang and everyone took their seat.

Everything was going along as usual until it came to the middle of second period.

Tsuna yawned and stared out of the window as the teacher droned on about something that had to do with World War II. His attention at the lecture started to completely slip away from him when suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his head. Tsuna winced and clutched his head. The sharp pain lessened, but it didn't completely go away. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 10:05. Just eleven more minutes to go before the end of class. He'll go get something at the nurse's office after class.

However, in a matter of seconds, his head was throbbing even more. Not only that, but his whole body felt hot. Was he starting to catch a really bad cold or something? Maybe he should go right now. He tried to raise his hand, but for some reason, he didn't have the strength to do it. His whole body suddenly felt weak. Before he knew it, he couldn't even sit up straight. He felt himself staring to fall out of his chair.

A second later, he felt someone's arms around him. Forcing his eyes to open, he looked up and saw his Rain Guardian by his side.

"Yamamoto…"

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked, with a worried disposition.

"Yamamoto, would you mind taking Sawada to the nurse's office?"

Tsuna felt himself being pulled up onto his feet and supported by his friend across the classroom. He caught a glimpse of Gokudera who was already out of his seat and was about to follow. He gave the Storm Guardian the most reassuring smile that he could and shook his head. He didn't want to trouble all of his friends.

Once the two reached the nurse's office, Yamamoto slid the door open with his free hand and seeing that nobody was inside, went ahead and laid Tsuna down on the bed.

"Tsuna, you're burning hot," Yamamoto remarked as he felt Tsuna's forehead and his arms. The Sky Guardian's whole body was warming up rapidly. "You need to go see a doctor. Let me get some wet cloth for you and I'll tell the teacher to call your mom," he said, exiting the door.

He was now really worried about his friend. He couldn't remember ever seeing Tsuna this sick before. It was starting to scare him. Yamamoto went ahead to the bathroom and opening the facet, allowed the water to run over his handkerchief, soaking it.

The bell indicating the end of class at 10:16 rang as he just exited the bathroom. It was then that he heard a hit-pitched scream coming from the direction of the nurse's office.

"Tsuna!"

Yamamoto raced back towards where he had left the brunet.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" he asked with a tint of panic in his voice. Getting no answer, the baseball player walked over to the side of the bed where he had laid Tsuna down earlier and came to a complete halt.

_Who is that…?_

The long silky messy chestnut brown hair that reached chest length, the big oval eyes with the same color, the perfectly shaped nose, thin red lips and face that bore a light shade of pink at the cheeks, the slender figure, broad hip and the curve of the body were all the characteristics of the small female student in male uniform that was lying down on the bed.

Her eyes were filled with shock as she stared down at her own body and started doing something that normal beautiful cute girls wouldn't do. She started to feel her whole body. The slender fingers of her small hands raced through every inch of her body as if it were something completely new and strange. Her panic increased with each touch. She then faced the person in front of her with wide eyes.

"The thing that is supposed to be there isn't there," she said in a weak voice. She then unbuttoned the outside jacket of her school uniform. "Yamamoto...what on earth are these?"

BANG!

The poor male teen couldn't take anymore of the scene in front of him. He dashed back outside and slammed the door shut behind him, his face a deep crimson red. Yamamoto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Tsuna…!?_

"Hey, baseball idiot, did that scream belong to the tenth?" Gokudera ran up to the still shocked Rain Guardian.

Yamamoto was still too stunned to answer.

Frustrated at not getting an answer from the other guardian, Gokudera ran into the room himself. A few seconds later, he was back outside again, his face just as red as Yamamoto.

Both of them faced each other.

What on earth was going on!?

* * *

**A/N: **That was an extrememly short chapter. It was probably the shortest chapter that I have ever written before. Anyways, the next ones will be longer. Please review and tell me what you think!

* * *


	2. The Truth

**A/N:** Sorry for neglecting this story for so long! With school, sports, music, art and other activities it's really hard finding time to write.

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split it up into two chapters or else it'll be longer before I get something up. As a result, it turned out short to the extreme because I couldn't find a more suitable break in the chapter...I do hope that this chapter at least satisfies everyone, more or less even though a chuck of it was taken out for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Truth

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! What on earth is going on here!?" the feminine voice of the Vongola Decimo cried out in panic from the nurse room.

Both teenage boys didn't know how to react. They just stood still as stone in front of the nurse room without an answer. Like they even had one… They were just as shocked and as confused as the now feminized male.

"How pathetic."

Both boys didn't even get the chance to respond to the voice, when they were each delivered a swift kick on the head by the Sun Arcobaleno.

"Your boss is in there in a panic and you're not going to go do anything about it?" Reborn said, staring at the two guardians, who were holding their throbbing heads in their hands.

The kick from Reborn apparently brought Gokudera and Yamamoto back home to earth. They immediately rushed into the room to check on their boss.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera asked, as he stared at his boss's current form. He was trying to keep himself from blushing at the cute girl in front of him. She was his boss after all. He had to restrain himself for any unnecessary feelings.

Tsuna's eyes told him everything. Panic, fear, confusion were all present in the round brown eyes.

"It's alright Tsuna. There's got to be an explanation to this," Yamamoto tried to reassure his friend. He sat down on the bed next to Tsuna and was about to lay a comforting hand on the trembling shoulders, when it was suddenly smacked away by the other guardian.

"Don't touch Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted at the taller male.

Perplexed by the storm guardian's suddenly reaction, the rain guardian, could only stare and blink his brown eyes.

Reborn however, seem to understand something that the rest did not. He stood a distance away from them with a smirk on his face; one that indicated that his desire for entertainment was being triggered. The small baby made his way near the threesomes and with that same smirk plastered on his face, looked directly at his main student, observing the body from head to toe. His smirk grew even wider, which sent shivers down Tsuna's spine.

"You're completely wasted as a man, Tsuna."

Tsuna's jaws literately dropped open. He felt as if his pride has just been smashed to bits.

"Reborn-san, what are you saying? Juudaime is a great example of a man that everyone should follow!" Gokudera declared, trying to defend his boss.

Reborn turned to face the silver haired mafiaso. "Well, Gokudera, do you think that Tsuna is cute right now?"

Gokudera's face almost instantly turned bright red. "He is kind of cute…I mean well, of course! It's Juudaime after all! He's got attractive details and traits on him!"

Tsuna can feel his face bright red and burning as if it was on fire. Hearing comments like these from his friends, when they were both guys was pretty embarrassing and awkward.

Upon seeing Gokudera's answer and Tsuna's reaction, Reborn immediately moved on to his next victim. "What about you Yamamoto? What do you think of Tsuna right now?"

The poor baseball lover didn't know how to answer. He slowly turned to face his best friend. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering every which way in observing Tsuna from head to toe. He quickly turned away with a blush streaking across his face.

Reborn smirked. "Not as innocent as you seem, are you Yamamoto?"

"What were thinking when you were staring at Juudaime like that!?" Gokudera exploded, lunging for Yamamoto, who held both his hands up in denial.

"Reborn, stop messing around with them!" Tsuna yelled at his tutor. The situation was turning extremely awkward. The poor feminized male's face was bright red; burnt with complete embarrassment. It was just plain weird having two guys starting at him in such a way. He was also the same gender as them, even if his current form says otherwise. Facing Reborn, Tsuna decided to finally ask the question that had been on his mind since the transformation.

"What on earth is going on? Reborn do you know?" From past experiences, the Vongola Decimo had found out multiple times that whenever things are out of the ordinary, the hitman tutor always had some kind of explanation to it.

"I think that there is someone else who can answer your question better than I can," Reborn replied, not satisfying Tsuna at all.

Tsuna frowned. This means that Reborn knew something about what was happening. But, what did he mean by another person who can give a better explanation?

"Anyways," Reborn started again, "I already had the teacher informed that you were too sick to continue with class and was also able to get Yamamoto and Gokudera excused too." He started moving his tiny feet towards the door. "Let's go home then."

Tsuna opened his mouth to question about the reason behind the Arcobaleno's decision for them to go home, but Reborn was already gone, so he had no choice but to oblige.

"Are you sure you're okay, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss with a worried disposition.

Tsuna managed a smile. "I'm alright Gokudera-kun."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Tsuna's mouth dropped open a bit as he was taken back by his storm guardian's proposal. "I'm perfectly fine." _'Sort of…' _

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, Tsuna seems alright, so calm down a bit," Yamamoto said, trying to make Gokudera a bit more relax. The dynamite user seemed to be quite worked up about Tsuna at the moment.

"What would you know, baseball idiot! Juudaime needs special care right now!" Gokudera yelled back.

Yamamoto could only laugh nervously, not knowing what else to do.

Tsuna, who saw that the situation was never going to get any better unless he did something, decided to go ahead of his two guardians and walked out of the room. "Hurry up you guys!" he called back to his friends.

Noticing their boss's departure, the two guardians quickly followed him out of the nurse room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Gokudera, you're scaring everyone away with that face."

"Shut up baseball idiot! I'm doing this for Juudaime's saftely!"

Tsuna sweatdropped and let out a sigh of exasperation. Yamamoto was right. Gokudera looked as if he was an angry madman who was ready to murder the first person that he could get his hands on. Not long after they got out of school, Tsuna managed to steal the attentions of a group of high school boys. Gokudera, noticing this, threatened them off and from then on made every effort to scare off anyone within a meter radius, who could 'harm' the feminized Vongola Decimo.

"Gokudera-kun, you can relax now," Tsuna tried to persuade his storm guardian to go back to this normal self. Gokudera looked scary enough at first glance being his normal self, and now with the deadly protective aura around him, he gave off an impression of being just as frightening as Hibari.

"I can't do that!" Gokudera declared, stopping to face Tsuna.

With the loud reply and the scary expression on his face, he made Tsuna instinctively jump behind Yamamoto in surprise.

"Calm down Gokudera. You're even starting to scare Tsuna now," Yamamoto said, glancing behind his shoulders at his feminized friend.

Realizing what he had just done, Gokudera instantly bowed down in apology. "I'm sorry Juudaime! I only just wanted to protect you! I'm sorry if I frightened you or troubled you in anyway!"

Tsuna waved his hands frantically in front of him. "No, no, it's fine Gokudera. I know that you only wanted to keep me safe."

Gokudera instantly straightened himself out. "Really Juudaime? You knew in heart my intentions? I'm so happy that Juudaime takes so much care in noticing other people's feelings!"

Tsuna laughed uneasily before letting out another sigh. He then felt a hand on his shoulders. Looking up he saw Yamamoto smiling down at him. Tsuna smiled in return. There was no need for words. The rain guardian's smile told him everything that he needed to hear.

"Come one guys, let's get to my place. Reborn is probably already there waiting," Tsuna said with a small smile.

Gokudera, who seemed to have calmed down a bit, nodded, and so did Yamamoto before continuing on their walk.

Once the threesome finally reached the Sawada residence, Tsuna opened the door and they all walked inside.

"I'm home!" Tsuna announced, making his way with his friends to the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the presence of the four figures around the kitchen table; especially one particular person.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked in shock at seeing his father in his home. He had not seen him since the end of the Vongola Ring Battle. "I thought you went back to Italy."

"I did, but after realizing it was your fifteenth birthday, I caught a plane back here," Iemitsu explained. He walked over to his feminized son and observed Tsuna. His face broke into a grin. "Well, you've grown up to be a pretty cute girl. You're my daughter alright!"

"What do you mean by your 'daughter'?" Tsuna asked, puzzled. "Wait, so you know something about this don't you, dad!"

Iemitsu nodded. "In fact I do. That's the reason why I came back here. He paused a moment before continuing. "You see, Tsuna...you were born biologically female."

"What!?"


	3. Coming to Terms

**A/N: **Hey there again! I'm really really sorry about not updating this fic for like almost a year. I kinda just disappeared from this site since the end of last year and never got back to coming here until like two days ago. Anyways, here's the next very long awaited chapter. It's pretty short, so sorry about that too. Like I said from the previous chapter, this was split from that chapter. I don't now why I keep writing short chapters for this fic, but I'll try to update more frequently from now on and write longer chapters. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Coming to Terms

An awkward silence filled the room. Nobody knew what to say or what to make of the piece of truth that had just been revealed. It was the victim of the surprising reality, or more like fairytale to him that broke the silence.

"What are you talking about? Tsuna stammered. "This is just a huge joke isn't it?" he laughed dryly. "Okay you got me. Now how do I turn back to normal?" He waited for an answer from his father, hoping that the man would burst out laughing within the next couple of seconds at the prank he had pulled on his son.

He waited, but nothing came except silence once again. Tsuna didn't like the atmosphere or his father's stern expression. No, he didn't like it at all. It only reaffirmed the already said truth that he didn't want to accept.

"Tsuna, I know that for someone like you who have lived your whole life raised as a boy this is hard to accept, but you can't change who you really are," Iemitsu calmly said. Though he knew that his son's…daughter's reaction would be anything but calm.

"Who I really am? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 'No-Good' boy at school who failed at everything he did and the reluctant boss of the Vongola!" Tsuna shouted, his…her whole body trembling with anger. "I lived my whole life as that and now you expect me to be someone that I'm not? You can call it reality, but for me it's just one big endless nightmare!"

"Tsu-kun," Nana started in a gentle voice as she stepped forward to her daughter. "No matter who you are, you'll always be my child. I'll…we'll always love you."

Tsuna stared at her mom in shock. "You're just going to except things that easily?"

"It doesn't matter what gender you are or what you are. To me you're still my lovable Tsu-kun," Nana said, giving Tsuna her most gentle smile. She was telling the truth and was trying to comfort her daughter, but it seemed to only add more fire to the already fuming Vongola Decimo.

"It may not matter to you, but it does matter to me! Actually, it matters a lot to me!" Tsuna yelled angrily.

"Tsuna, don't yell at your mother like that," Iemitsu said in displeasure. "I don't blame you for you reaction, but before you start jumping to deeper conclusions, listen to me first."

Tsuna shifted her gaze to her father, anxiously waiting for a deeper explanation to her transformation.

"You see, when you were still a toddler, the ninth came to visit us from Italy. It was during that time that he decided to make you the next heir of the Vongola in the future," Iemitsu started. All eyes were on him now as they all want to hear the story from his own mouth. "News eventually leaked out that the ninth had chosen a young girl in Japan to be the next boss. News came from a family spy that an opposing family sent someone to assassinate the girl. A plan needed to be put into action immediately in order to save you, Tsuna. Dr. Shamal, with the help of another scientist, was able to come up with a drug that affected the chromosomes in the body, resulting in a gender change; however in a couple of years, everything in the body would turn back to normal."

Tsuna stood in silence, trying to process what she has heard before speaking her mind. "I thought that the Vongola was the strongest mafia family in Italy. Can they not deal with a couple of assassins?"

"The situation's more complicated than you think."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed. Her anger was once again near boiling point. "You're not telling me everything."

"No, I'm not," the Vongola Decimo's father said straightforwardly. There was no use in lying now was there? "Now it is not the time for me to reveal every detail concerning the matter."

"It came all the way to this and you're still saying that now is not the time for me to know everything?" Tsuna said, her voice nearly a scream.

"That is because now that you have turned back to your original form, there will be more to come."

"More to come? You know what? I don't want anymore of this! This is more than enough for me! How much more are you mafias going to mess up my life! I hate the mafia!"

With that explosion, Tsuna scrambled up the stairs in fury, past her two friends who all this time just stood there speechless, and slammed the door to her bedroom shut. She jumped on top of her bed and pushed her face into the pillow. She could feel tears flowing out. She was in an emotional wreck. Everything just piled up on her on the very same day.

It was not the fact that she was a girl that was bothering her the most. It was the fact that her dad kept it all from her for all of these years and that she had to go through all of this for a title that she didn't even agreed to. It was all because of the Vongola. That was the only thing that she could blame her problems on. It was just because people selfishly chose her as the next boss without her having any say in the matter. Was having a normal peaceful life so hard to ask for?

Then there was the question of what was she going to do from now on? Everyone knew her as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the good for nothing teenage boy. They'll never believe that that boy was the same currently confused girl. Oh, great, so she had to start a new life as a complete stranger in this town all over again. Tsuna let out a sigh. After all of those fifteen years, she had to start her life all over again.

"You still have your guardians."

"Hiii! Reborn, when did you get in here?" Tsuna shouted in surprised at the Arcobaleno's suddenly appearance. The baby seemed to be always be popping in and out like daisies at the time when she least expected it. "Isn't it supposed to be rude invading a girl's privacy?"

"My, my, aren't you taking advantage of your gender," Reborn remarked, hopping down from the window sill and onto the desk. "But I guess that's a good thing since you'll have to be living like this for the rest of your life. Though, I'm sure that you'll find it not as bad as one might imagine it to be. Remember Tsuna, your background is a girl. All that you have done are things that you have been raised to do. They are just orders that have been programmed into your mind. Don't dwell on those and relay on them too much. The most important thing is to follow your true feelings and instincts."

"Ha, that's easy for you to say," Tsuna scoffed. "After fifteen years…"

"I never said that it would be easy," stated Reborn, eyeing his student. "However, I don't think that it'll be that much of a problem. It'll make you seem less pathetic. You already act like a girl in male skin anyways."

"Geez…thanks a lot..."

"I was merely trying to encourage you by stating the truth."

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Then again it was Reborn after all. Thinking about it made her smile a bit.

"And like I said, you still have your guardians to support you," Reborn began again. "If they can't accept who you really are then simply just kick them out and find new ones."

'_How cruel!'_

Tsuna nodded. Reborn was right. She still had Gokudera, Yamamoto and the others to look after her. It wasn't like she was starting over completely from zero now was it?

Seeing that his student was beginning to see the situation at hand in a more hopeful point of view, the corners of Reborn's mouth curved up a bit. He then jumped down from the desk and moved towards the door.

"We should go back downstairs."

Tsuna froze completely on the bed.

Knowing what the female was thinking, Reborn opened his mouth to shoot some sense into her head once again.

"Why do you think that Mama didn't bear a grudge at your dad all of these years for doing what he did?"

Tsuna sat in silence for awhile before slowly answering, "It's because…she trusted him…"

"So, now you know what to do." With that, the Arcobaleno left the room.

Tsuna sat still on her bed in silence for a few moments, pondering about Reborn's words. No matter how sadistic and unreasonable the hitman may seem, he was her tutor, who always managed to talk directly about what she was struggling with. It was because of him that she was always able to make a final decision without hesitation. This time was no different. Gathering up every bit of courage and sanity in her, she got off her bed and opened the door to go downstairs.

Making her way step by step down the stairs, she finally reached the bottom only to come face to face with a particular baseball lover, who just exited from the bathroom. The two stood still for a few seconds, until Yamamoto decided to start something.

"Um…Tsuna…"

Tsuna felt herself holding her breath. What would Yamamoto say? Would he deny her? Of course it would come as a shock to anyone, knowing that their friends had such a sudden switch of gender.

He continued to stare at her without saying anything else, but he finally let out a sigh and allowed a gentle smile to appear on his face. Tsuna was taken back for a second.

"We're still friends, Tsuna. Just because you're a girl now doesn't change anything. It can't change all the fun times we spent with each other." He went towards and put a friendly arm around her shoulders like he had always done. "But boy, I wonder what the others would think especially all the guys in our class!"

Truth be told, his mind still can't digest everything that he heard. He didn't even understand half of what Tsuna's dad was trying to say. All he knew that his friend was going to be stuck like this her whole life and that she needed all the help that she could get. Even if something inside told him that things were going to get complicated and awkward, he wanted to keep things normal- or as normal as things can remain- and be there by his friend as he always had.

Tsuna was stunned at Yamamoto for apparently taking the situation in so well. Then again, it was that optimistic part of his personality that she liked so much about him.

"Thanks a lot, Yamamoto," Tsuna said with a smile. She then started looking around the room. "Where's Gokudera and dad?"

"Oh, your dad left already. He said that he had things to take care of," replied the rain guardian, letting go of Tsuna. "As for Gokudera, he left almost right after you went upstairs."

Tsuna felt her heart sank. Why did Gokudera left? Did he hate her now or something?

Noticing the frown on Tsuna's face, Yamamoto broke into another smile in order to reassure his friend. "I'm sure he'll be fine. There's no way that he could just leave his precious Juudaime now is there?"

Even though he was still worried about his storm guardian, he returned the smile anyways.

"Alright, it's time for some training then," Reborn announced, reappearing from the kitchen with Bianchi.

Tsuna gulped. "Training?"

Reborn smirked. "Of course Tsuna, training. Bianchi will help train you to be a proper lady."

Tsuna immediately started backing away. "Wait, now? Isn't it a bit too soon?"

"You're going to be going to school as a girl tomorrow, so it'll be a huge embarrassment to me if my student does something stupid out in public."

"Reborn…" Again, her tutor was more worried about his reputation than his student.

"Don't worry, one way or another, I have you properly trained by tomorrow for sure," Bianchi said.

Her statement made the hair on Tsuna's neck stand up. Before the female Vongola Decimo had any chance to make another protest, she was dragged upstairs by the Poison Scorpion.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is. I wonder if Yamamoto seem to be taking things in too quickly. Well, it doesn't mean that things are going to be completely normal for the both of them now is it? Especially when you are used to doing guy things together and now you're friend is a girl, so things are going to be a bit awkward. As for Gokudera, I expect him to take things in even harder than Yamamoto since he respect and looked up to his boss so much and all while Yamamoto is...just Yamamoto...the naive, dense and optimistic baseball idiot. Haha.

I really want you guys' thoughts on this situation since this fanfic is going to be kinda hard to write. I really have to think about all the guardian's response and thoughts towards Tsuna's new gender and Tsuna herself is going to be even harder to write. I need to keep in mind that Tsuna's backgroud is a girl, so as someone in a review said, it should actually be easier for her. However, there's going to have to be quite a bit of conflict going on inside her. And there's still Kyoko to think about.

Anyways, I never thought that I get this many reviews for just two chapters. Thank you guys so much! I wish that I can respond to them all, but there's just too many to respondto in one batch since I've been gone for so long. Thanks again and love you guys!

And a little note, I did change my penname. Haha.


	4. Beginning of 'First' Day of School

**A/N: **Well, here's a quick update to make up for me not updating the previous chapter for over half a year. It's a bit longer than the previous ones too haha.

* * *

Chapter 3: Beginning the 'First' Day of School

Tsuna groaned when she woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. It was a new morning and she didn't want to go to school.

It's time to wake up."

"I don't want to."

"If you don't get up within three seconds, I won't guarantee your safety."

"Hiiiii! I'm up!" Tsuna shouted, jumping out of bed the instant she heard her tutor's threat.

Reborn smirked. "I'll be waiting downstairs then, Tsuki-chan."

Tsuna gave Reborn a confused look. "Tsuki-chan?"

"Sawada Tsukiko. That's the name that you'll be known by from now on. And remember, you're the cousin of Sawada Tsunayoshi, who got transferred from a school in Tokyo, while Tsunayoshi was transferred there," Reborn explained, so that female Tsuna would be able to answer any basic questions students might bombard her with. "I'll be waiting downstairs then,"he announced, exiting the room.

Tsuna let out a long sigh before making an effort to walk across the room to grab her new school uniform. Well, it's time to start her new life as a girl.

After brushing her teeth and taking a shower, Tsuna got ready to slip into her uniform. It was still weird seeing her new body, but after having Bianchi forcing her to stare at her naked self in the mirror for a whole hour, it was no longer as much of a struggle then it was at first. However, it still felt so…unnatural to her and she was still tempted to close her eyes; in which she did end up doing a couple of times. She didn't have much trouble putting on her bra though since Bianchi taught her that yesterday also.

It took her more than twice the usual length of time she usual took to get ready, but she managed it. Tsuna couldn't help but shiver at the sight of herself wearing a skirt. This was the first time and she felt so exposed. She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed slightly. Why did the school skirt have to be so short? It was at least three inches above her knees and when she sat down, it will come up even more. Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Tsuna finally headed towards the stairs.

"Lambo! Give I-Pin's lollipop back!"

"No way! It's Lambo-san's now!"

Suddenly, two kids came flying out of nowhere, bumping into Tsuna as they chased each other around the house. Unluckily for Tsuna, she was right above the stairs.

"Hiiii!" she screamed, falling down the stairs.

"Itai, itai…" she groaned, landing with a loud thud on the bottom floor. Why does this keep on happening to her?

"Ah…"

Tsuna opened her eyes to see Yamamoto hovering over her. A faint blush streaked across his face.

Tsuna furrowed her eyebrows slightly, wondering why Yamamoto had that strange expression on his face. It didn't take her long to realize the cause of it though—that her skirt had flipped up and exposed her bright pink underwear when she fell. Tsuna scrambled onto her feet, her face as red as a tomato. This was so embarrassing! Why did Bianchi have to bring her such a bright color underwear? And why did Yamamoto have to be here to witness this embarrassing and ridiculous incident?

An awkward atmosphere fell in the room. Both people could not speak nor look at each other in the face. Tsuna can feel her hands sticky with sweat as she fidgeted with her skirt in embarrassment. Yamamoto, who was also in chagrin after seeing his friend in such a state, could only look the other way in silence, his hand scratching the bottom of his neck as he tried to calm down.

"It seems that Yamamoto is no longer an eye virgin."

Both Yamamoto and Tsuna finally snapped out of it and turned towards the kitchen to see Reborn coming out.

"But he may not have been before this anyways," Reborn added, the usual smirk on his face growing wider.

Yamamoto turned a deep shade of red. "W-Wha…what? Wait, I…n-never…"

"Reborn! Stop doing that!" Tsuna yelled, still blushing. She then reached for Yamamoto's arm and pulled him into the kitchen, grabbed two pieces of toasted and headed straight for the front door before Nana could call out to him to sit and eat all of his breakfast.

"I'm really sorry about that. Reborn always goes too far when trying to mess with other people," Tsuna apologized to her friend once they were both outside.

Yamamoto laughed nervously. "It's fine," he said, biting on a piece of toast that Tsuna handed to him.

Tsuna nodded, biting into her own piece of toast. It was plain since she didn't want to hang around long enough to put some butter or yam on it, but the crunchiness and the warm aroma that came from it being recently cooked, made up for that. Not much of a breakfast though. She was definitely going to be hungry before lunch time hits. However, it was better than being in the house and having Reborn and most likely also Bianchi making perverted comments.

Yamamoto took another bite out of his toast and took a small glance at Tsuna. Why was he feeling so anxious? It was only Tsuna afterall. Okay, so Tsuna was now a girl, but what did that change? Never mind, it changed quite a lot, but Tsuna was still Tsuna no matter what right?

"Yamamoto, are you alright?" Tsuna questioned her Rain Guardian, who seemed to be spaced out and engrossed in his own thoughts. A worried expression plastered Tsuna's face. She certainly hoped that he wasn't still thinking about the incident at her house.

"Eh? Oh, haha, it's nothing," Yamamoto said, snapping out of his thoughts. He then grinned brightly at Tsuna, which made the Vongola Decimo a bit confused. "Oh right, let's hurry up or else we'll have to face Hibari."

Tsuna nodded and quicken her steps until she was almost running at the mention of Hibari Kyouya, the school's violent head of the Disciplinary Committee.

Yamamoto chuckled softly and sped up to catch up with Tsuna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, my name is Sawada Tsukiko. It's nice to meet you everyone," Tsuna introduced herself to her class. It felt so weird having to reintroduce herself to a group of people that she already spent time with for over half the school year.

Suddenly, whistles and chattering can be heard throughout the classroom.

"Wow, she's cute!"

"Yeah, your right!"

"Hey, doesn't she look like Dame-Tsuna?"

"They even have the same last name!"

"Ah…Tsuna is my cousin. He transferred to a school in Tokyo, so I'm here," Tsuna explained what Reborn told her.

"Alright, quite down," the teacher said with a cough. She then turned to Tsuna. "You can go sit in Tsunayoshi's old seat."

Tsuna nodded and went over to sit in her very own seat. She could feel all eyes on her. Most of them filled with interest. She turned behind her to get a look at Yamamoto, who gave her a smile in return. She smiled back and then glanced over at Gokudera's empty seat. She was really starting to worry about him. Was it because of her?

During the whole morning classes, Tsuna could hardly concentrate on what the teacher was saying. Her mind was everywhere but the lesson. First of all, she kept on thinking about what was up with Gokudera. She was anxious about what he thought about her sudden transformation. Second thing was that she was contemplating on how she can escape a crowd of people during break and lunch. No doubt that people would flock to her full of curious questions, especially now that they know that she was supposed to be Tsunayoshi's cousin. Third thing was that, she really needed to go to the bathroom! On the other hand, she didn't really want to go. She had always been used to going to the bathroom the boy's way and it was still uncomfortable for her as a girl.

Once the bell for break rang, a large mass of people came flocking over to Tsuna's desk just as she predicted.

"So, you're really Dame-Tsuna's cousin?"

"He never told us that he had such a cute cousin! Is he trying to keep you all to himself or what?"

"Hey, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Tsuki-chan, do you want to have lunch with us today?"

"How did Dame-Tsuna ended up transferring to a school in Tokyo?"

Tsuna couldn't even open her mouth to answer one question when she was bombarded by another. She managed to catch a glimpse of Yamamoto outside of the crowd and as they locked eyes, she gave him a pleading glance, asking him for help.

"Oi, Tsuki, I'll show you around school for a bit during break," Yamamoto said, pushing his way through the crowd until he was at her desk.

"What's this Yamamoto? Are you planning to have her all to herself?" a male student asked, eying the baseball star.

Yamamoto laughed. "Of course not, but Tsuna did ask me to take care of her and entrusted me with the task of showing her around the school." After explaining things to the other students, he pushed Tsuna across the room and out into the hallways.

"Thank you, Yamamoto. I owe you one," Tsuna told her friend with gratitude.

Her Rain Guardian gave her a smile and shrugged. "No problem."

"Hey, Yamamoto," Tsuna hesitated a moment before continuing. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Yamamoto eyed her strangely at first before laughing. "Sure, I'll take you there!"

Tsuna smiled gratefully. As they walked down the hallways, nearly everyone stared at her, causing her to cling onto her friend's sleeve lightly. What would she ever do without her Rain Guardian? If he wasn't there, people would have surely attacked her.

Yamamoto glanced down at Tsuna and couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw her looking at the floor in order to avoid eye contact with anyone and clinging onto him like that.

Finally, they reached the restrooms.

"I'll just go too. If you're done first, then just wait for me. I'll walk you back," Yamamoto said.

Tsuna nodded and started heading into the bathroom.

"Hey, Tsuna…"

Tsuna turned around to face her friend.

"The other one…"

Tsuna's eyes widened when she realized that she was about to step into the boy's bathroom since that was what she was used to. Embarrassed, she quickly turned around and dashed into the girl's bathroom.

To her luck, nobody was inside. She made her way into one of the stalls. She took a deep breath before flipping up her skirt and sitting down on the toilet seat. It wasn't that bad. But it still will need some getting used to.

After she was done, she exited the bathroom to see Yamamoto already waiting for her.

"Let's go," he said.

"Oi, Yamamoto!"

A familiar voice can be heard and the next thing that Yamamoto and Tsuna saw was Ryohei dashing towards them.

"Where is Sawada and octopus head today?" the boxer questioned the baseball player. He then noticed Tsuna standing next to Yamamoto. "Who is this girl? She looks like Sawada to the EXTREME!"

"That _is_ Tsuna."

"Hiiii! Reborn, what are you doing here?" Tsuna yelled in surprised at seeing her hitman tutor standing right next to him.

Ryohei stared at Reborn, perplexed by what the baby hitman was saying before leaning his face close to Tsuna—so close that Tsuna could feel his breath on her face and had to back away. He then looked down and started to observe Tsuna from head to toe, making her blush.

"She really does look like Sawada to the EXTREME, but she is definitely a girl to the EXTREME!" Ryohei concluded.

"That's because Tsuna's real identity is a girl."

Ryohei seemed to look more confused than ever. "I don't get it to the EXTREME! Would you explain it for me in an easier way?"

It wasn't until the bell indicating the end of break rang that Ryohei finally understood what Reborn was trying to say after countless times of re-explaining—which included a couple of threats from the hitman that forced him to understand.

"Oh, so in order to protect Sawada from bad people, she had to be transformed into a boy, but now that the effects of the drug worn off, she transformed back to a girl," Ryohei restated what Reborn said in his own words. "That is such an EXTREME situation!" He then turned to Tsuna. "You are one EXTREME girl! Now I want to recruit you into the boxing club even more!"

Tsuna's mouth dropped opened in shock. Not only was Ryohei accepting the situation so well like it was a normal thing that can happen to anyone, he even seem to think that it was cool and furthermore, still wanted her to join the boxing club! She didn't know whether to be happy about it or not.

"Well, you guys better head back to class now, or else you'll be late," Reborn stated, once he saw that the Sun Guardian finally understood.

"Right! Well, I'll be seeing you guys to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said, running off to the third year classes.

"We better get going too Tsuna," Yamamoto remarked, also running off, with Tsuna trailing behind.

They didn't get far though, when another guardian appeared in front of them.

Tsuna instantly paled. "Hibari-san!"

"No running in the hallways. It disturbs the classes," the Cloud Guardian said coldly.

"But classes aren't starting yet," Yamamoto pointed out.

Just as Yamamoto said that, the second bell rang.

"Any other excuses before I bite you all to death?" Hibari said, raising his tonfa.

"Chotto matte, Hibari-san! Can't we talk about this?" Tsuna said, putting both her hands up in front of her.

Hibari glared at her. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cosplaying isn't allowed at school."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open in surprise for the second time that day because of her guardians. Even though she was a girl now, Hibari still managed to tell that it was her even though he didn't know anything about the situation.

"Impressive Hibari," Reborn commented, appearing in the mist of the Vongola guardians again. "Want to hear an interesting story?" he added and started to tell Hibari the whole story.

"Fu-n. It's not really any of my business anyways whether the herbivore is a boy or girl," Hibari stated, after taking his precious time to listen to Reborn. "But it does matter that they are late for class."

"I see," Reborn said understandingly. "Well, I'll just leave you to it then." He then jumped out of the window.

"Reborn!" Tsuna screamed. He really was going to leave her! What kind of tutor was he? Does he not care about his student at all? The answer was obvious. No.

"Prepare to be bitten to death."

"Hiiiii!"

* * *

**A/N: **Both Ryohei and Hibari seem to be the ones who'll not make a big deal about the the situation. And Lambo too of course since he's a freaking five year old.

Thanks for reading! And I hope that I wasn't starting to make it boring. Hehe.


End file.
